Before We Leave
by allie2696
Summary: Mako and Korra get a little frisky before going to a party for Korra. Makorra


"Come on Korra, we are going to be late. Tenzin and the others already left for the party." Mako yelled to her as he walked into her room.

"Okay, okay, one second. I just have to figure out how to put in these dam earrings." She said as she fidgeted with the piece of jewelry in her hand by her ear while pushing back her loose hair. She was facing the mirror with her back to Mako.

The back of her dress was low cut. Her entire back was exposed to Mako's view. The lights hit her dark skin causing it to look as if her back were gleaming. Mako couldn't help but stare at his girlfriend's bare side. The only thing on his mind was the sight of her, but Mako wouldn't let her distract him from the problem at hand.

"Well, hurry up. This party is for you. We can't be late." He said as he sat down on the edge of her bed.

"Yeah, the party is for _me_, so it's okay if I am late. They can't start a party for me without _me_." She smirked to herself in the mirror.

"That doesn't matter. A lot of people are waiting for us and are counting on us to be there, Korra. We are so late that we are the only two people left on the island. Everyone else is already gone. "

"Oh really." she said as she finished putting on her earrings.

She turned around to face Mako, grinning. He got a good look at her dress. It was blue satin and laced with silver glitter. Mako's eyes moved down her body as the dress contoured her curves. The dress was sleeveless and Mako couldn't help but look at her pulsating chest. He loved the way the dress made her look, even though at that moment all he wanted to do was rip it off. She sauntered over to the star stuck boy. She leaned over him with her hand on his shoulder, playing with his collar.

"So, we are the only two people on the island?" she asked seductively. She moved her head close to Mako's. Their lips were just barely touching.

Mako nodded his head, chocked up on her beauty. He was speechless.

"We are late already, so why don't we use this opportunity to have a little fun." She whispered before moving in on Mako.

Mako's eyes shot open in surprise as she kissed him with fevering dominance. His eyes quickly closed as he reciprocated Korra's actions. He pushed into the kiss. The two fought for dominance as their lips locked, but Korra wouldn't allow Mako to take control. Korra leaned down onto Mako, forcing him to fall down on his back onto the bed. Mako moved his hand along her side, stroking her back all the way down to its end. She hovered over him, moving her kiss down to his neck. Korra bit down on his neck. Mako was just about to act upon his desires when he regained consciousness from his high on her.

He opened his eyes and moved his hands away from her bare skin. "Korra," he called out to her. She didn't respond. She continued to work on his neck and started unbuttoning his shirt. "Korra." He repeated in a more stern tone. This time she grunted in response but didn't stop what she was doing. "Korra, we have to stop this. We can't just blow off your party. The city kindly threw this for you and a lot of people are hoping you be there. We have to stop."

She stopped mauling his neck and sat up. She was sitting on him as she looked into his eyes. "But don't tell me you aren't enjoying this." She said while pouting.

"I-" He blushed. "I- That doesn't matter! We have to go. I'm not letting you have your way with me, especially if we don't leave in the next five minutes." He gave a stern look at the girl.

"Ugh fine." She moaned as she got off of him. She moved off of the bed and grabbed her shoes. "Will you at least help me strap on my shoes?" she asked.

He nodded. She sat down beside him on the bed and handed him one of her shoes. She lifted her leg so her dark leg was revealed from her dress. Mako starred at her long leg, pushing back his desires. He strapped on her shoe and his hand lingered on her leg. He snapped back into reality and quickly strapped on her other shoe. He stood up and held out his hand to help Korra up. She grabbed his hand and kissed him on the cheek. He smiled and guided her out of the building.


End file.
